TOMC: The Chosen One
The Olympian Mage Chronicles: Book 1- The Chosen One TOMC: The Chosen One is the first book in The Olympian Mage Chronicles. It follows the events that happen in the Warlock's Crisis, during 2012. Pot Bladewood the Bard has found him at last..."The Chosen One." He's been spotted Salem, Ohio. The locals claims he does weird things to the bullies who mess with him..and the next day the bullies are no where to be found. Bladewood knows this boy has the essence of magic...but he also knows that he's not the only one looking for him. Bladewood must reach this boy and help him escape Salem, before the evil minions of the Underworld find him first... Characters Slade- a young boy from Salem, Ohio. He has been claimed as the "Chosen One" and is to be trained by Bladewood. He will eventually fight the evil force that threatens our world... Bladewood the Bard- an old warrior/bard, Bladewood is a descendant of the Wood family. The Wood family has been serving the gods since the dawn of history. Blade is just another courrier for their wishes. His job: to train the "Chosen One". Precious Arte- a daughter of Ares and one of Blade's prestigous apprentices. Josh Mclean- a son of the Titan, Hyperion and one of Blades' prestigous apprentices. The Gods- the Olympians are the gods that reign high above in Olympus. Although they are powerful and fierce, they wish to remain cowards and hide atop in Olympus while the Warlock's Crisis infects the mortal world. Hades- the most hated of the Olympian gods, Hades holds a fierce grudge against his brothers Poseidon and Zeus. Having been cheated out of control and power, Hades wishes to destroy his brothers and take their thrones. To do this he has bore to children, Rex and Regina, to carry out his deeds in the Overworld. With their magical help, Hades will be able to take over the universe if not stopped.... Rex- a demigod son of Hades, Rex is a very gifted mage and is known as "The Warlock." His magical powers consist of Conjuration, Destruction, Transumation, and Alchemy. Regina- a demigod daughter of Hades, Regina is as strong a mage as her brother. Known as "The Witch", Regina's magical powers consist of Destruction, Restoration, Illusion, Contortion, Alchemy, and Temptation. Chapters Chapter 1: Lost and Found (Bladewood) Chapter 2: The Cash Cab (Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Chapter 3: Yetis and Ice Cream (Bladewood) Chapter 4: The Bleak Pennsylvania (Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Chapter 5: It's Ohio At Last (Animalandia) Chapter 6: A Walk (Animalandia) Chapter 7: A Meeting with the Mage (Bladewood) Chapter 8: Relaxing on the Hotel (Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Chapter 9: ? Chapter 10: ? Chapter 11: ? Chapter 12: ? Chapter 13: ? Chapter 14: ? Chapter 15: ? Chapter 15: ? Chapter 16: ? Chapter 17: ? Chapter 18: ? Chapter 19: ? Chapter 20: ? Chapter 21: ? Chapter 22: ? Chapter 23: ? Side Notes *NOTE: Please note that The Chosen One is written from four different points of view: Bladewood, Precious, Josh, and Slade.* Category:Bladewood